High Explosive
High Explosive is the twenty-second Special Ops mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It takes place in the Favela of Rio De Janeiro in Brazil, from Takedown. The objective is to kill ten Juggernauts using only explosive weaponry and a knife. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 2:47:7. Overview In this Echo op, the player(s) must neutralize all ten Juggernauts using only explosive weaponry; the player can't pickup or use non-explosive weapons, aside from the M9 if one is downed in co-op. The player is given a Thumper, a RPG, Frag Grenades, Flashbangs, Claymores, and C4. To top up their ammunition supply, three ammo crates are placed throughout the level, one at the starting point, one in the middle of the Favela, and one to the north-east of the Favela. Note that Claymores and C4 can't be refilled by the ammo crate or any other way. General Strategies Defending Defending is a tactic used in most Special Ops missions, and one that excels in this op too. Most players find an area with decent cover from Juggernauts, an escape route in case they're overwhelmed, and usually an ammo crate. The most common spot is by the wrecked cars at the start of the level, as there is an ammo crate and the cars provide cover. Other areas are buildings with one doorway and a window, with the window serving as an escape route, or the stairs to the north-east. *'Advantages' **Player is less likely to be surprised **Ammunition won't be an issue (if defending near one) *'Disadvantages' **Player may get overwhelmed by enemies **Player(s) will have multiple openings to cover Attacking A strategy considered suicide by most players, going on the offensive is the most dangerous way to complete this op, especially on Veteran. This strategy is usually used to obtain a faster time, not to complete the mission (for the first time). Players using this strategy generally arm themselves with a Thumper and run around the Favela searching for Juggernauts to kill. Note that headshots are a must, otherwise death is almost imminent. *'Advantages' **The op will be completed faster **Due to being on the move, the player is less likely to be overwhelmed *'Disadvantages' **Juggernauts may spawn behind the player **Missed shots result in quick deaths, especially when multiple Juggernauts are encountered Run n' Gun A less used tactic by most players, running and gunning proves to be an effective tactic, though not on Veteran. This tactic involves running "laps" around the outskirts of the Favela while shooting the Juggernauts as they pursue the player. This limits the chance of the player being overwhelmed, as they aren't stationary. While running "laps" the player should also come across at least two of the three ammo crates; this keeps their ammo refilled as well. *'Advantages' **The player is less likely to be overwhelmed **Most likely will not run out of ammo *'Disadvantages' **The player may run into a newly spawned Juggernaut Tips *A Thumper shot to the Juggernaut's head will kill them instantly. RPG-7 headshot also does this, but is harder to hit. *On Hardened and Veteran, a Juggernaut usually spawns in the alleyway on the very left at the start of the level *On veteran, flashbangs and the thumper are your best weapons against the Juggernauts. Stun the Juggernaut and try for a perfect headshot with the thumper. *Try to stay on the outside of the map and circle around. When you see a Juggernaut flash him and run, only shoot when you can run into a alley. *Try not to use your C4 or claymores. They don't work well against Juggernauts and can kill you if a Juggernaut shoots them *Use flashbangs to stun the Juggernaut so the player(s) can escape, heal, revive each other or refill ammo. *Knife slashes/stabs to the upper torso of the Juggernaut (aside from limbs) will stun the Juggernaut. *There is a very easy way to beat this level, but it is considered a glitch by many people. All the player then has to do is go into co-op mode and go into the house directly to the left of where he spawned. Have one of the two people get downed in the doorway. The Juggernauts will attempt to enter, but won't be able to because of the downed teammate. From here, sit behind the chair of the table and shoot thumpers through the door, at the wall. The player can periodically flash them to revive your partner if he/she is about to bleed out, or to get more ammo. The best way to do this is to climb out the window behind where the player is situated, run to the ammo crate, and then climb back in the window. *Similar to the tactic above, this op can be completed on veteran by just having the downed player knife and shoot while downed and constantly being revived by his or her partner lying on the ground within reviving range but out of danger of the Juggernauts. This will take a long time, but unless a dumb mistake is made success will be met. RPG's and thumpers can be used between downs. Video thumb|300px|right Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels